In These Mortals' Eyes
by IConstantlyThankGod4Fandoms
Summary: These clueless mortals meet a few demigods, and are pretty confused about their encounters. (I get that this is overused but these kinds of stories are freakin' awesome!) ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I kid you not, Chuck Hedge is my new favorite character. I seriously wanna make a humorous story because I'm so sad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mara Brain's POV<strong>

_COME ON. YOU CAN DO THIS. JUST A LITTLE BIT… YEAH! THERE YOU GO! YOU GO, MARA!_ I huffed, and continued running through the park, motivating myself as I ran. I did this every single day. I was more of an athletic person. Mainly because I wanted a hot body. So I continued running, trying to look for a water fountain. Instead of finding a water fountain, I found a guy who was about my age. He had piercing blue eyes, and shaggy blond hair, plus a pretty serious look on his face. The guy had the most adorable scar on his lip, and the weirdest tattoo I've ever seen. What in the world was "SPQR"? Oh well. His face was still pretty hot. I smirked, running over to the guy. Panting, I gave him a smile.

"Hey," I said. "I'm Mara," The guy looked at me, raising an eyebrow. Didn't seem impressed. Not even a little bit. I was impressed. This guy obviously had guts. But I was still going to get him.

"I'm Jason?" he introduced. It sounded more like a question. I bit down on my lip, hoping to attract him a bit.

"So, would you wanna go out with me?" I batted my eyelashes, desperate. But instead of giving me an answer, he turned around, and kissed a girl that I didn't even know was there. The girl had choppy brown hair in braids, and odd eyes. They changed color. She looked at me, and her eyes changed from blue to green.

"Um, who are you?" she asked, her eyes turning amber.

"Mara Brain. Who are you?" My tone was harsh and cold. It was meant to be like that. She narrowed her eyes at me. Whoop. They were gray now.

"I'm Piper McLean," she said. McLean? Where did I recognize that name? Holy crap. _Tristan McLean._ There was NO WAY that she was actually related to a movie star. But then again, she looked like some sort of goddess. And she wasn't even wearing makeup! What the actual hell? Oh my god, she totally was related to him. They just looked so alike. "Jason's girlfriend," she finished, waiting for my reaction.

And I bet it was good, because she held back a laugh. Then I scoffed, and she tensed in shock.

"Oh _puh-lease,_" I shot back, giving her a look. "McLean? Um, I don't think so. In your dreams. And Jason's girlfriend? You've gotta be kidding me!" Yeah, I get it, just a minute ago I was shocked at how she was related to Tristan McLean. But I just had to use _something_ against her. She burst out laughing.

"Look, my name doesn't define me. Got that? And did you not just see that kiss? The kiss that Jason obviously started?" Piper said. Crap, she was good…

"Besides, I wouldn't date a girl that I don't even know," Jason said. Piper raised an eyebrow, narrowing her eyes at him. He looked like he realized something, then blushed.

"I mean, I wouldn't date a girl that, uh… That, uh…" Jason trailed off, and I smirked at Piper, who was crossing her arms in disapproval. "Whatever! I like Piper, not you." he exclaimed. I crossed my arms, gritting my teeth. Suddenly, a boy about Jason's age ran over to the two. He had sea green eyes, a tattoo slightly like Jason's, and raven black hair. Needless to say, he looked like a complete idiot. But a hot one, meaning I could probably get him to go on a date with me.

"Uh, hey… I'm Mara. Wanna go out?" I said. The boy looked at me, obviously surprised. He then smiled, but not at me.

"Hey! Everybody, look! Annabeth's here, yay Annabeth! Go Annabeth!" he said nervously. I was about to laugh, thinking it was a total lie. But a blond girl covered in cuts, dirt, and sweat pushed me out of the way, panting. She also had some golden dust on her, which confused me.

"Hey, guys…" She continued panting for a minute. "Monsters. Help me?" Suddenly, the boy grabbed her face and kissed her. She laughed, then looked at him.

"Seaweed Brain, what was that for?" she asked. It's like she didn't even notice me! The boy glanced at me, and the girl looked at me.

"Oh, a mortal girl's checking you out?" The girl let out a dry laugh, and looked at me with her stormy gray eyes, analyzing me. "If you actually think _my_ Seaweed Brain is going to go out with you, you thought wrong," she said. I felt like vomiting. Two no's in one day?

"Don't act like he's your pet, Dirt Girl," I muttered. She looked at me, and she seemed ready to punch my face.

"That's the worst insult I've ever heard. Dirt Girl? Well, at least I don't cake my face with makeup every single day. Besides, why would Percy ever date you? We've been through hell together, that's for sure. I doubt he'd even want to look at you," She smirked. Her boyfriend put an arm around her, obviously proud.

"That's my Wise Girl," He kissed the top of her head. "Now, where's the monsters?" She laughed, pointing to a spot where I saw…

Dogs?

Their eyes widened, and they all ran off.

Wait a minute, did that girl call me "mortal"?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short, yes, I know. But OH WELL. I hope that was entertaining for you, because all of my sadness is away! And I know these types of stories are done a lot, but I love these kinds of stories!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I HAVE FOUND A LOVE FOR MASHED POTATOES. By the way, this one-shot is before EVERYTHING. It's basically Annabeth Chase as a young seven year old, a couple months before she runs away. Takes place in an elementary school.**

* * *

><p><strong>Claire Hope's POV<strong>

My friend, Violet, and I were outside, playing. We threw the ball around, chattering a bit. Violet threw the ball, not aiming correctly. Instead of throwing the ball into my hands, she ended up hitting some poor girl on the head. Our eyes widened, and we rushed over to the girl. A blond girl with curly hair tied up into a ponytail rubbed her head, frowning. Her body was covered in scars, but Violet didn't seem to notice. She just focused on the fact that we hit her head.

"Are you okay?" Violet asked, her amber eyes gleaming. The girl sighed, nodding. I recognized her, she was in my class. I couldn't remember her name, though because she wasn't too popular. Then I looked into her eyes and I remembered who she was. Annabeth Chase. The girl with ADHD and dyslexia. It seemed rude to title her like that, but no one really got to know her. Besides, the only reason I recognized her was because of her eyes. They were so odd. Gray was an eye color? Meh, I bet there are a bunch of other eye colors. I just got stuck with stupid brown eyes, like almost everybody else I know. **(A/N: As a person with brown eyes, it sometimes frustrates me.)**

"Yeah…" I could barely hear her voice.

"Um, you're Annabeth, right?" I asked. She looked at me, a little surprised. It made me kind of sad that she was surprised at the fact that I knew her name.

"Yeah, why?" She frowned, obviously a bit timid and confused.

"Nothing. Do you wanna play with us?" I gave her a sweet smile, and she managed a smile, too. But it was barely a smile.

"Yes. Thank you," We stood up, and Violet grabbed the ball, ready to throw. It turned out Annabeth was pretty athletic, and she was pretty good at throwing. Every time one of the boys said "you throw like a girl", the three of us just smirked.

The three of us became close friends, and Annabeth became happier and happier. We knew just about everything about each other. Our favorite colors, our dreams, our fears. Mine was the dark, Violet's was blood, and Annabeth's was spiders. The weird thing was, Annabeth seemed like she had things to hide. I mean, from time to time she'd try to throw pencils at birds or dogs. Annabeth was weird, but not weird to the point where we didn't like her.

A few months later, I saw Annabeth sitting outside crying. There were cuts on her face, and her hands seemed to be calloused. I walked over to her, and sat down by Annabeth. She sobbed a little before looking at me. Furiously wiping her tears away, she said, "Hey, Hope. Wh-what's going on?" I looked at her with a concerned look.

"Annabeth…" I tried to sound comforting, when really I wanted to scream at her how much I loved her and how she needed to stop crying and just hug her. "Why are you crying?" I asked. Annabeth kept on wiping away her tears.

"I'm leaving," she whispered. I wanted to think that she meant to say moving, and that she'd move to somewhere nearby.

"As in… moving? As in… going to some other neighborhood in this town?" I held back my tears, as did Annabeth.

"No, I'm not moving. I'm _leaving._" she corrected. "It means I'm leaving my family, and… and never coming back home." Tears streamed down our faces.

"But you can't! What about Violet and I? We can come with you, so you won't be all alone!" I sobbed. Annabeth reached for my hand, and gripped it.

"I'm sorry… It's too dangerous. I'm not like you guys…"

"Then what are you?"

"I don't know, Claire. All I know is that I'm not human. I'll… I'll miss you."

"Well, when are you leaving?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight? But Violet won't be able to say good-bye! And…" I tried to search for more reasons. "We might never see each other again," This caused her lip to quiver.

"Claire, I promise you. We'll see each other again." She cracked a smile. "You've got to have hope, right?" I rolled my eyes, not even bothering to hide my smile.

"Yeah. We'll see each other." We hugged, and the school bell rang. Annabeth bit down on her lip, trying not to cry again. This was the end. She walked out of the school, not looking back. I stared at her as she walked away. She disappeared behind a building, and that was it. I expected her to run out and just give me a bear hug, but that was it. That was the end.

* * *

><p>I waited for eleven years, expecting to see that odd little girl again. I got hallucinations of her, just lingering around; sort of like a ghost. A little bit after her disappearance, I talked to my family about it. They talked to Annabeth's parents to see if she was there, or if they knew anything, but when we asked, it was just so awkward. Annabeth's father would freeze, while her stepmother would smirk a little bit. I wanted to punch that woman's face and scream at her to tell the truth.<p>

I went to Starbucks to work, and I thought I was getting hallucinations again. The problem was, I wasn't. Why? It was the fact that Annabeth was older and taller—and the fact that she and a boy were smiling at each other. I could barely move, but she was next in line. The customer walked away, waiting for their order. Then Annabeth walked towards me, oblivious to the fact that I was about to faint. Oh my god, when did I feel like puking?

Although she was older, Annabeth still seemed the same. Her gray eyes gleamed, and scars covered her body. The boy she was standing next to was obviously more than a friend. She placed her order, and didn't recognize me at all.

"Um, hello?" she said.

"I-I'm sorry… You just look like someone I know." I murmured.

"Who?"

"Her name was Annabeth Chase,"

She stared at me for a moment, a little shocked.

"C-claire?" she stuttered.

"Hi, Annabeth,"

We both stared at each other, amazed that we finally found each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed that slightly depressing chapter. I didn't. Sorry for not being so length-y.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have no idea how to put Caleo in this. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I have no idea to introduce a mortal to an immortal goddess. I can't really put Caleo in this—not now. But Caleo will be here in the future, I promise! **

**Stephanie Skyla's POV**

The world is filled with weird people. And let me tell you, Hazel Levesque is one of them. She talks like she's in the twentieth century, she's got golden eyes, and lastly, she has this weird fetish for… metal. Any kind. The weirder part, metal seems to have an interest in her, too. It's like Hazel is some sort of a magnet—a witch of some sort. Everybody hates that witch girl, and you know who hates her the most? Me, duh.

I'm Stephanie Skyla; the most popular girl in the school. I have absolutely no time for… for people like Hazel. My reputation would be ruined! It may sound cruel, but come on, it's high school. Either you're a somebody, or you're a nobody. Well, if you're a nobody, you won't be completely ignored. You will be insulted almost everyday of your life. It's as simple as that. High school's like a kingdom, and I'm the queen. My boyfriend's the king, our friends are the princesses and princes, and everybody else… They're simply peasants.

It was lunch, and my friends and I were chatting. I looked at Hazel, who was sitting all alone at a table. I was kind of bored, so I decided to have a little chat with her. I put a smirk on my face, and looked at my friends. My friends saw my expression and giggled. It's a girl thing—reading expressions and stuff.

The four of us walked over to Hazel's table. She seemed to be ignoring us. I slammed my hand on the table to catch her attention. She looked up, totally unsurprised. She continued eating her apple. I scowled, then cleared my throat.

"So," I said, "it seems Hazel's sitting all alone—again." My friends and I laughed, but I could've sworn the metal utensils shifted a bit. Hazel looked at me, swallowing her food—and her anger. I blinked, and the utensils were still. They were in their original place.

"What do you want, Stephanie?" Hazel muttered quietly.

I shrugged. "I don't know…You seem like a rich girl. Maybe some diamonds? Gold?" I gave her a mocking look.

She took a shaky breath. "That's not very nice," was all she said.

I scoffed. "You aren't a kindergarten teacher, Hazel. Ugh, seriously, use some more modern language."

The utensils shifted once again, and I couldn't help but flinch.

"It's like you're from the forties," My friends and I snorted, while Hazel looked like she wanted to sob. "But it looks like you don't wanna talk about how old you are, so let's talk about something else. So, how does magic work?"

Hazel choked on her apple, and kept on coughing and gagging. She swallowed, then glared at me. Her golden eyes held lots of anger.

"Repeat that," she demanded. I could barely move.

"How does magic work? Are you some sort of a witch girl or something?"

Anything made out of metal flew up, then raced towards us. Forks, knives, spoons surrounded us. Hazel was standing up, glaring at us. She took deep, shaky breaths. Why was everybody ignoring this psycho? How could I be the only one who was seeing this?

"What the hell? Are you trying to kill me?" I screamed.

Hazel sighed, and the utensils went back into their original places. She sat back down, running a hand through her curly hair.

"Get away from me…" she breathed.

"Y-you're such a freak!" I screamed. Hazel looked at me, then stood up. She dragged me to the bathroom, ignoring the fact that… _that_ just happened.

She looked into my green eyes. "You can see through the Mist?"

"Mist? What are you talking about, you freak?"

"Oh, you're as much as a freak as I am, Stephanie Skyla,"

She gave me one last glare, then walked away.

"Witch girl!" I screamed as she walked away.

**A/N: The next chapter will be longer! I think that was a decent chapter, but my insults seriously suck.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I apologize for this chapter… This one includes Octavian. BUT BEFORE YOU LEAVE AND MURDER ME, I would like to show you how annoyed mortals are by fudging Octavian. Okay, yeah, read on.**

**Celia Eleanor's POV**

I was always considered a good girl. One who would never talk back, one who would always listen to the rules. Of course, my innocence was stolen by Octavian.

Stupid Octavian.

You see, being the… I can't say nice. I mean, I'm not as nice as I used to be… We'll just use decent. So, you see, being the decent person I was, I decided to show the new kid around. When I first saw him, I thought he was a nice boy. Octavian was a scrawny boy with blond hair and blue eyes. I actually thought he'd get bullied a bit because of his scrawny figure. But then I saw his expression—the look on his face. It was an aggressive, angry, deadly one. His eyes were cold, and when he looked at you, he seemed ready to just kill you. He scowled about 99.9% of the time. But when Octavian wasn't scowling, he was smiling creepily.

Octavian always had a teddy bear of some sort in his hand, and a really, really, _really_ sharp pencil in the other. When the boys first saw him, they began laughing and teasing him and saying horrible things to him. But then, we knew what the pencil was for.

Their laughter was interrupted by an odd noise. It seemed to be the noise of something being ripped open. They looked at Octavian, who was tearing up the teddy bear with the pencil. He then looked at the boys, then smiled. They all shuddered. "I would have brought a knife, but it was against the rules. But here's a little something you should know: The teddy bear isn't the only thing that's getting stabbed," Octavian said, walking away, throwing the teddy bear on the floor.

Now, that kid was really crazy, okay? He praised the Roman gods, he called people (I'm not saying his haters because people in general hate him) mortals or Greeks. I don't know, he was just some psycho kid who wanted to be the school's president and was apparently racist. I don't know why he hated Greeks… He was just crazy in general.

Anyway! The tour. Oh my god (or gods as he put it), it was the worst thing I'd ever experienced.

As I chatted, he kept on trying to stab the teddy bear. I realized he wasn't listening, and asked him why he wasn't paying attention. Octavian glared at me and said, "It's obvious, mortal. I'm killing the animal. The gods enjoy it." I stared at him, totally freaked out.

"G-gods?" I managed. He really freaked me out. Octavian nodded. "Oh. So you don't believe in the other kind of god? Like, God?" He nodded once again.

"Yes, mortal."

"I don't get it. You don't believe in God? The gods you're talking about are just… myths…"

"You wouldn't understand. It is a very long story, mortal," I was getting annoyed with this mortal stuff.

"I have a name, you know! It's Celia!" I screamed at him. He looked at me, and I wondered if screaming that was a mistake. Whoa, since when was that pencil _that_ sharp?

"I don't care, really," Octavian said. "Do you have a pencil sharpener I could maybe borrow?"

"Um, no, you jerk!"

"So be it."

"Whatever," I suddenly wasn't this nice girl anymore. Octavian was really freaking annoying. I was about ready to kill myself with that pencil of his. Or even better, kill him with that pencil. As we walked through the school, I thought about the ways I could kill Octavian. Strangling, stabbing, blah blah blah.

"So…" I murmured. "What kind of gods to you worship?"

"The Roman gods, of course. They're very serious and noble warriors… Better than those stupid Greeks."

"I thought the Greeks and Romans were the same—just with different names. Aphrodite, Venus… Athena, Minerva… Zeus, Jupiter…" I trailed off, thinking of those other gods.

"Complete schist," he said. Schist? "Romans are very serious people and ruthless warriors,"

"Wasn't Julius Caesar a Roman?" I smirked. "Wasn't he killed…?"

"Whatever. Why would you think that Greeks were better, anyway?"

"Well, you take interest in the Romans. I don't like you, so I don't want to be interested in the Romans,"

"How offending. Ah, I wonder what Reyna or Gwen would have said." Octavian smiled to himself, which pretty much scared me. "They'd probably run you through with their swords."

"They must be as crazy as you,"

"Not at all! Us Romans are very proud of our culture."

"Um, whatever. Why am I still talking to you?"

"I don't know. I don't even know why I'm talking to a mortal,"

I wouldn't be surprised if he was a monster.

"Anyway, as a warrior, I've got to use my smarts. I'm finished with this tour," Octavian walked away.

"Hope he gets lost and never found again," I muttered.

So, the school year was finished. We all officially became seniors. Octavian left the school, looking relieved. He yelled a "Good-bye, mortals!" and left. We never saw him again.

Senior year was nice and quiet.

**A/N: Okay, I'm kind of proud of this chapter. I think I made Octavian annoying enough, and the OC hateful enough. Congrats, me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HALLOWEEN IS TOMORROW, GUYS! I'M TRYING TO MEMORIZE THE LYRICS TO THIS IS HALLOWEEN BY PANIC! AT THE DISCO. GUYSSSSSSS.**

**Autumn Alcyone's POV (A/N: See what I did there?)**

"So, Nico, what are you going to be for Halloween?" I asked, excited. It was my most favorite holiday in the world. I mean, who wouldn't want to dress up in fun costumes and get candy?

"Nothing," Nico answered.

Apparently, Nico di Angelo. Our friend, Amity, looked like she wanted to punch his face. Instead, she gasped dramatically, putting a hand over her heart. We stared at him in shock. Like, he was the creepiest guy in the school. Why wouldn't he want to celebrate a holiday all about ghosts?

"What? Y-you don't… You don't _do_ Halloween? Pft, I'm sorry! Look! It's an idiot who thinks he's too old to dress up for Hallo-freaking-ween!" Amity yelled throughout the halls of the school. Nico rolled his eyes. I smirked as everybody stared at Amity screaming. After she was done yelling, she glared at Nico.

"What the hell? You don't celebrate Halloween? That's stupid. What do you do on the last day of October?" I asked. No, but seriously, what did those kinds of humans do on Halloween? Cry and listen to kids laughing from inside their houses? If that's what people actually did, then… That's really sad…

"I get it," Nico muttered. "You think I dress up for Halloween because of, well… how I dress, don't you?"

Amity and I glanced at each other. There really wasn't another answer besides yes…

"I mean…" I gave Nico a nervous look. Another eye roll from him. But then I huffed, glaring at him. "Whatever! You don't celebrate Halloween? That's ridiculous!" I yelled.

Will Solace was walking off, but then stopped. He looked at us, then at Nico. Will narrowed his eyes at him.

"What did this girl just say?" Will said.

"That I don't celebrate Halloween," Nico answered casually.

"Oh my gods, Nico… What did you do to deserve this?"

"Nothing. You know I spend more time with the living than the dead. I don't need anymore ghosts to hang out with."

"Yeah… But… Candy!"

"So?"

"You disgust me. You know what, Nico? Tonight, you are going trick or treating."

"But—"

"Doctor's orders."

Nico frowned, crossing his arms. Will dragged him away, smirking. I looked at Amity, who was smiling. I couldn't help but smile, too. Oh yeah, this was going to be a fun night.

* * *

><p>Will, Amity, Nico, and I were at my place getting ready. Amity put on her witch hat, smiling. She couldn't stop smiling ever since Will and Nico left. I tied up my red cape, jumping a little. Ugh, I was so freaking anxious. Will said that their costumes were surprises, which made me go crazy. I spent the rest of the day guessing what their costumes would be. I begged Will to tell me what their costumes were, but he would just shake his head and smile, which made me suspicious. He was obviously going to make Nico dress up in some ridiculous outfit. The thought made me snicker. Oh, I wonder…<p>

"NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! I AM NOT WEARING THAT!" Nico screamed. Amity and I laughed. This was going to be great.

"YOU WILL WEAR IT!" Will yelled back.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'LL DO IT? I CAN SEND YOU TO THE UNDERWORLD!"

"SO WHAT?"

"LISTEN UP, SOLACE—"

"YOU WILL PUT THIS ON, DEATH BOY. DOCTOR'S ORDERS."

"You can't use that excuse every single time you want me to do something."

"Well you are putting on the costume, aren't you?"

Nico groaned, and the conversation was now over. Amity was shaking from a laughter she was trying to keep quiet. I was doing the same thing.

* * *

><p>Amity and I kept on waiting, but finally, the door opened. We stared at the boys. Will stood there proudly, while Nico was trying to disappear in the shadows. He did that a lot.<p>

Will had a crown on top of his head, and something a prince would wear. Nico, on the other hand… He wore a court jester costume. The jingle bells rang a bit.

Amity and I burst out laughing, clutching onto our stomachs because they hurt so much. We gasped for air, looking at the boys once again. We began laughing again, until we got it together. Nico sighed, tightening his grip on his pillow sack.

"Let's just go," he said, his voice tight.

"Yeah… Let's just…" Amity kept on giggling.

We exited the house, getting ready to trick-or-treat.

**A/N: This chapter was short. But, till next time?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Guess who had writer's block? Guess who didn't have wifi for a day? Guess who was chased by a man with a chainsaw on Halloween? Bad luck for me, huh? Anyway, I changed the title, because let's be honest, the last one sucked. Also, I'm debating whether to start a new story or not. It includes three new demigods, Coach Hedge's son ALL GROWN UP, and a few old friends. Shall I? Shall I not? TELL ME.**

**Lewis Soren's POV**

Piper McLean… She was the most perfect girl in the school. With her kaleidoscope eyes and beautiful braids, she was basically hot. Every guy wanted her, I swear. I mean, I was the only guy in school who hasn't asked her out. And I planned on doing it today. Besides, I was planning a party soon, so I could invite her.

I found her by her locker, looking in the mirror. You would have thought that she'd be applying lipstick or brushing her hair or whatever, but god no. Piper was a natural beauty. She was… messing up her hair and muttering something about a stupid blessing? I don't know, but the weird thing was, her hair just got even more perfect. Whoa.

She spun around, giving me a smile as she flipped her hair back. "Hey, Lewis. Do you need anything?"

Suddenly, I began to sweat. Man, I was so sure of myself just a second ago! But she just got even more pretty. "I… Well, I…" Okay, I obviously couldn't chat with her about the whole entire dating thing. Maybe I'd just ask her at the party. Yeah. That was a good idea. "Do you want to go to a party? It's tonight at my place." She sighed with disappointment, giving me a sad smile. I blinked, waiting for her to say no. I knew that this would be a bad idea.

"I'm sorry. I'd love to, but I'm gonna be hanging out with some friends. I haven't seen them in a little while, and if I just went to some party… I do hope you understand, Lewis. I wouldn't want to hurt your feelings." She drifted off, hoping I'd understand. Luckily and quickly, an idea entered my head.

"No! No, it's okay. You can take them with you if you want to." I gave her a hopeful (but I bet it look more desperate than hopeful) smile, and she thought about it for a moment. Piper then gave me a beautiful, big, adorable smile, then nodded.

"I guess we can change our plans. I'll see you later, Soren." And with that, Piper walked away. Well, I don't know about you, but I felt like fainting at that point.

* * *

><p>I couldn't sit still or wipe the smile off of my face for the whole entire day. Also, since Piper had all of the same classes as me, I just kept on staring at her. Sounds stalkerish, but that was Piper McLean, the most beautiful girl in the world. Heck, I bet she was even more beautiful than Aphrodite. Besides, if I were to be turned down… Well, pretty girls <em>do<em> hang out with other pretty girls, right? I guess I wouldn't feel too bad. Lots of guys have been turned down by Piper.

* * *

><p>Almost everybody at school was at my party. <em>Almost.<em> Piper said she was running late, which made me grow way more eager and impatient. I never felt this way about a girl before. It felt… so odd. Ugh, I hated it and loved it at the same time. Well, same thing with my puppy. He was lovable and adorable, but he once got flees all over me and peed on my bed once… I didn't find out until I was feeling pretty tired. Not a good memory of mine.

I listened to my best friend, Wyatt, chat about some geeky game. What was it? Mythomagic or something? Eh, not like I cared. I was mostly focused on the door. I was waiting for Piper to knock, and enter my house with all of her hot friends.

"And _that_, my friend, is why Hestia is _way_ better than Zeus!" Wyatt said. I gave him a confused look, but then forced a smile.

"Cool." He sighed.

"Dude. I know something's up, so just tell me. What's—" I heard the door knock all of a sudden. I gasped with delight, rushing over to the door. I opened up the door, smiling. Piper stood there, smiling that beautiful smile of hers. Behind her, a girl with black eyes and black hair in a braid stood there, pretty bored. Another girl with blond hair and fierce gray eyes seemed to calculate everything. There was also a younger girl with golden eyes and cinnamon toast hair.

"Hey, Piper! Who're your friends?" I asked. She stepped aside, showing them off.

"This is Annabeth Chase," she said, glancing at the blond girl, who look unimpressed with me. "Then there's RARA—"

"Don't call me that, Piper. We may be friends, but you are not calling me that," the girl with black hair said.

"Uh… Fine. Lewis, this is Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano." Then she turned to the girl with golden eyes.

"And Hazel Levesque. Oh, and our boyfriends will be here soon." Piper stepped in along with the other girls. Did she just say… No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Ugh, I should've known. A pretty girl like her would of course have a freaking boyfriend.

For most of the party, I just listened to Wyatt blab about how Athena was much more tougher than Ares. I could've sworn that Annabeth smirked a bit when she overheard that.

I heard the doorbell ring. I stood up from the couch, sighing. I walked up to the door like a zombie, opening it. There stood a bunch of teenage boys. One with electric blue eyes and blond hair, another with a ridiculously muscular build, and one with sea green eyes and raven black hair.

"Hi," I said awkwardly, not recognizing them at all.

"Hey, dude. Um, we're here to see our girlfriends. Is this the, uh, party? Is Piper McLean here?" the blond guy asked.

"Yes. May I ask who you are?"

"Oh, well, I'm Jason Grace. That is Frank Zhang. And that is Percy Jackson."

"Oh. Where's Reyna's boyfriend?" Reyna was pretty. I would have thought that she had a boyfriend. Maybe he was late? They all glanced at each other nervously.

"She's single, actually. Uh…" Percy looked down, an awkward look on his face. Jason looked that way, too. As did Frank…

"Well, um… Come in…" They gave me smiles and entered the house, leaving me at the door. Sighing, I turned around, returning to the party. Reyna stood right there, smiling at me. I gulped nervously.

"Hi," I said, my voice an octave higher than usual. Reyna laughed.

"Hi. Um… Sorry for listening to that conversation. That was very rude of me." Her face reddened, and she looked down.

"No. Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up. It was actually kind of surprising to know that you didn't have a boyfriend. You're really pretty and all that. I don't understand why you would still be single."

"I'll be honest. Percy and Jason? I had a crush on those two boys."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Um, I am not the best of dancers, but, would you like to dance with me?"

"Of course—I mean… Sure."

She pulled me away from the door, giving me a beautiful smile. Piper stared at the two of us, smiling. I smiled, too—but not at Piper, at Reyna.

"I've been falling in love with the wrong boys. Please tell me that you know both of your parents."

"Yeah, I do. Why?"

"No reason. Just making sure."

I didn't have time to be confused. I only had time to spend time with Reyna.

**A/N: And guess who just puked? Dang it. I obviously have very bad luck. Anyway, if anyone's confused why Reyna asked him if he knew both of his parents, she was checking if he was a demigod or not. I think that Aphrodite told Reyna that she wouldn't find love with a demigod. I don't know. Meh…**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I swear to all the gods of olympus we need Jason to be an overprotective sibling to Thalia so I'm gonna do that and after this I'm making a one-shot of Nico teaching Will how to speak Italian and no one can freaking stop me.**

**Cyrus Declan's POV**

Thalia Grace? She was the _hottest_ girl in the school. She was this punk chick with a bitchy attitude, which I found pretty hot. And her eyes—god. They were this intimidating electric blue. Who wouldn't love this girl? There was literally no answer. Everybody loved her. But the problem? Thalia didn't love anyone else back.

She beat up any boy she saw. It was like she was allergic to boys. That's what made her bitchy. Girls were always talking crap about her. Boys were always glaring at her with their black eyes. Thalia didn't really mind, though. She accepted the fact that _no one_ accepted her. It was just another thing that made her hot. Did I mention that she was hot, too? Well, Thalia was.

I shut my locker, eyeing Thalia. My best friend looked at me, narrowing his eyes at me. "Whatcha lookin' at?" he asked slowly and suspiciously. Oh god. He was one of Thalia's victims. He had a bruised face and cuts, too. Thanks to Thalia, he had a sprained ankle. I looked at him nervously, taking my eyes off of Thalia.

"What?" I squeaked. "N-nothing." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Dude," he said, "you cannot possibly be looking at Thalia. For god's sake, look at me! Do you not see the bruises? The cuts? The freaking ankle?"

"I'm sorry, but I really can't resist… She's just… too hot."

"That was exactly what I said before I asked her out—excuse me. That was exactly what I said before she tried to freaking murder me." He gave me an annoyed look, expecting me to stop looking at Thalia. Well, he was wrong.

"Maybe she has a different taste in boys. I don't know. But no matter what you say, I am going to ask her out."

"Fine! But don't be crawling back to me when you're bleeding, suffering, and gasping for air!" He huffed, rushing away dramatically. I rolled my eyes, then laid my eyes on Thalia. She seemed to be in a happy mood. I mean, she wasn't glaring at any boys, so… I guess it could possibly be my chance?

No.

I had to wait. I had to make sure. I needed to have perfect timing.

* * *

><p>There she was, waiting outside of the school. She had a pretty small smile on her face, but hey, it was a smile! Thalia Grace's smile! And let me tell you, it was beautiful.<p>

Quickly, I fixed my hair, then walked over to her. Her blue eyes gleamed, and she gasped happily. She walked towards me, a bigger smile on her face. My face reddened. God, that was _not_ the right word. My face could have been mistaken for a piece of pepperoni.

"Jason! Annabeth!" she yelled.

Jason wasn't my name. Annabeth _certainly _wasn't my name. So, who exactly was she talking to? I looked behind me, and I saw three people. One had Thalia's electric blue eyes—but that was where the similarities ended. He had glasses and blond hair, plus a weird tattoo. There was a chick with blond hair and creepy gray eyes. Then, this boy had an arm around the girl. He had black unruly hair and sea green eyes, and a tattoo like the blond guy's.

The blond guy's smile disappeared when he saw me. "Who's this?" he asked, his voice tight. Thalia looked at me as if she hadn't noticed me before.

"Uh, I don't know."

My heart broke. I clenched my fists, narrowing my eyes at her friends. "I'm Cyrus Declan. And I was going to ask Thalia a question." Everybody rolled their eyes, as if I were an annoyance.

"Shoot away, geek," Thalia muttered.

"Would you like to go out with me?" I asked quickly.

Thalia began laughing with the blond girl as the boy with black hair choked on his own spit. The blond guy looked ready to kill me.

"No," he answered for Thalia.

"Oh come on! I'm pretty sure Thalia can answer the question on her own," I spat. He looked ready to strangle me. Luckily, I could still breathe.

Thalia glared at me. "You wanna know my answer, geek? Listen to this: _Hell_ no. I am not giving up immortality for a jerk like you." She then smacked my face, huffing.

I clutched onto my cheek, wondering if I heard wrong. Immortality? "So… is that guy your boyfriend?" I asked, pointing to the blond guy. They both had disgusted looks on their faces.

"Ew. Gross. No. He's my little brother."

"Do you have a reason for not dating?"

"Yes, I do. I hate men."

"So… you take an interest in girls?"

"No! I don't _do_ dating, you freak!"

She huffed, kicking me where the sun don't shine. And with that, Thalia and her friends walked away.

"Freaking jerk!" she screamed as she walked away.

I winced, beginning to frown.

"Told ya so, Cyrus!" my best friend screamed.

**A/N: That chapter was kind of cruddy. Whatever. Anyway, please tell me if I should write the story about Coach Hedge's son and stuff! It involves three new demigods, and other old characters, too! I'm still deciding whether to do that or not!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: My gods my cousin read my one-shot and she kind of just**

**Audrey Ava's POV**

Let's face it. Popular people stick with popular people. Losers stick with losers. I was a popular student. And so was Percy Jackson.

My god, he had these beautiful sea green eyes and raven black hair. And don't get me started on his six-pack. Damn, I'd pass out.

He's a total idiot. At first, I thought I could get him! Ugh, but then Percy looked me right in the eye and said, "I have a girlfriend," and I never felt so infuriated.

That was the moment I fell in love with Percy Jackson.

You see, I'm not a lovesick puppy. All the boys were falling for me. No one ever said no to me. They all said yes and we just made out. I was known for my kisses. But Percy freaking Jackson. Ugh. Every single time he looked at me, my heart did a gymnastics routine. Every single time he talked, I felt like passing out. Every single time he did _anything,_ I felt like an angel was around. God! He frustrated me to the point where I wanted to kiss him.

I was determined to get Percy Jackson to fall in love with me.

* * *

><p>There he was. Right outside the school. His green eyes sparkled, and he had this goofy smile on his face. Percy never looked so adorable.<p>

"Hey, Percy," I greeted, putting on a flirty smile.

He jumped, his smile disappearing. "Uh… Hey…" he said, his eyes wide.

"Um," I said, "you look pretty cute today. How about we go to my house, and… have a little fun?"

"How about _no?"_ another voice said. Our heads snapped towards the voice. We saw a blond girl with gray eyes and tanned skin. She glared at me. Percy smiled, hugging her and spinning her around and that weird romantic shit. I instantly felt jealous. Percy really did have a girlfriend. Holy crap.

"Who said you were the boss of him, sweetheart?" I hissed.

"Percy's a dumb risk taker. Of course I'm gonna take care of him. He caused the damn end of the world because of his—" the girl sighed, looking at Percy, who had a bloody nose. "Bloody nose. A bloody nose." Percy sheepishly wiped the blood off with his sleeve, and the girl sighed once again.

"Great," she muttered, "now you've stained your hoodie."

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, Percy? Why would you date a bossy bitch?"

Percy scoffed. "Because. Annabeth isn't a slut. She's tough and wise. She'd take a knife for me."

My jaw dropped while this Annabeth girl smiled. She threw her arms around him. "Ugh, I love you, you freaking idiot," she muttered.

He hugged her back. "I know." They let go of each other, and looked at me. "I'd never date you in a million years, Adriana."

They walked away, beginning to chatter about some weird camp. I stomped my foot on the ground, groaning in frustration. "My name's Audrey, you little shit!"

**A/N: This chapter's ridiculously short, but oh well. I was in a Percabeth mood. Um, and would you guys do me a favor? And also, I need a freaking prophecy for my new story. PM me if you can help me out. Okay, bye bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naomi Tabitha's POV**

I had just gotten a new dog, so I needed to get some new food for it. I went to a local pet store, trying to look for the perfect kibble. Who knew looking for dog food was so hard? I groaned, setting my eyes on a different shelf. Ugh, I seriously didn't want to ask for help, but I really needed to. I turned to a girl with curly, cinnamon toast hair and golden eyes. She held a bulldog in her hands, but the dog had no collar or leash. It was odd because it didn't try to escape. She kept and muttering things to the dog.

"Frank… Which one do you want?" she muttered, an annoyed look on her face. Her dog, Frank, sighed that depressing dog sigh.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked. "Which kibble do you recommend?"

The girl scowled a bit at the dog. "I don't know! Ask Frank! He's just being so picky!"

I cleared my throat awkwardly. Okay, this girl was a tad bit… crazy. I looked at Frank, who was frowning.

"What do you recommend?" I squeaked. Oh my gosh, did I just—I did. I seriously did.

The dog growled a bit, glancing at the girl. He looked at a certain bag of kibble, then at me. I pointed at it. "This?" The dog nodded eagerly. Wait. The dog just… My god.

With a shaky hand, I grabbed the kibble slowly. I looked at the dog, and he nodded. I took it, then looked at the girl, who looked bored. It was like she didn't even see Frank nod and shake his head and point and all that weird stuff that dogs don't do! What the heck?

"Um," I stuttered, "your dog i-is very… unique. Can he actually understand you, or—?" My voice got higher and higher. I stopped talking, because I must've looked like a total idiot. The girl rolled her eyes.

"My dog and I are kind of… in a fight. He's just being so stupid!" she exclaimed. The dog barked at her, as if he were trying to respond. I stared at them.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" I asked, wondering if I heard wrong. "Your dog and you are in a fight?"

She sighed, muttering how stupid she was. "Er, no. Why would I say that? Maybe I'm just tired. Sorry for saying all that weird stuff."

"Yeah… It's okay. Totally fine. If I may ask, why is your dog acting stupid?" I asked, chuckling. The girl looked unamused.

"No reason. Like I said, tired."

I nodded, but I didn't believe her. Not one bit. Her hatred for this dog was unrealistically so crazy that I had to believe it. No one could come up with such a crazy story.

* * *

><p>Quickly, I bought the kibble, never taking my eyes off of the odd girl and her dog. I couldn't take it anymore. I just had to talk to her.<p>

After exiting the store, I walked over to her. She kept muttering things to the dog, chattering about how annoying her was being. The dog growled in response.

"Um, excuse me…?" I tried to look for a name.

She sighed. "Hazel."

"Hazel. Excuse me, Hazel, but… I'm pretty sure you aren't tired."

Her golden eyes went wide. She looked at me nervously, laughing that laugh people did when people were about to lie.

"What? Of course I am, I just… have a very smart dog that talks back."

I blinked. That wasn't it. She seemed to know that, too.

"Anyway, ma'am, I have to go. My friends are waiting for me." And with that, she ran off, tripping on a bar of gold. Since when was that bar of gold there?

"_Di immortals!"_ she hissed, getting back up. The dog didn't even bother to run off, he just stayed with her. I blinked, and the bar of gold was gone. Hazel ran off, the dog following her.

She was the weirdest girl in the world.

And Frank was the weirdest dog in the world.

I blinked again, and the dog wasn't there anymore. Instead, a tall, muscular, Asian boy ran with her, arguing with her a bit.

"Dang it, Frank! Just turn into a goldfish and stay in the ocean! Leave me alone!"

Um, never mind.

Frank was the weirdest "person" in the world.

**A/N: I know Frazel is too awkward of a couple to actually fight, but I needed a subject. I am going to promise you a longer chapter, because these aren't the longest one-shots. The last chapter wasn't my best work either. Okay, see you people later!**


	10. AN (Sorry)

**A/N: I'm going through a rough time, guys. I came out to my cousin and told her I was bisexual, and she isn't really acting the same around me. It really scares me, because when I tell others—my parents, my family, my friends—I might not be treated the same. I mean, I **_**do**_** have a lesbian cousin, and she is treated fairly. But I just don't know. This is a really personal thing to tell to the Internet, but I just seriously need advice.**

**It's even more tough because I have to face my friends too. As much as I love them, they aren't really the most supportive of gay rights and such. I felt this frustration when my friend told me she didn't support gay rights and "lesbos", as she puts it. It made me rethink my choice of friends.**

**The most frustrating and terrifying thing is my future. My cousin has a decent life, but what about me? I'm really scared, guys. And I just really need advice. The reason I'm telling you this is because from what I've seen, you are very loyal readers. I don't know if you all support gay rights, but for those who do, please help me. And to those who want to insult me and send in hate, take a moment and just find something else to do, because I'm not taking any kind of shit right now. I literally just told you what a horrible time I've been going through. Are you going to be a cunt by ruining my life even more?**

**I am really sorry for this author's note, but I'm not really having a good time at the moment. Please give me advice.**

**I love you all, and I hope y'all are enjoying your lives, because life is most definitely the toughest and scariest thing you will ever experience.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey, guys. I'd like to thank you for all of your advice. The reviews and PMs almost made me cry. Today, I was really close to coming out to my friend. But I kind of just held back. God, how do I tell people that I'm a bisexual? Maybe another time I'll tell my friends. I don't know. Anyway…**

**Alice Matilda's POV**

"Next in line!" I yelled as the another customer walked away, waiting for their order. The next customer walked towards me, but I barely noticed her. She seemed to be blending into her own surroundings. I only realized it was an actual human being when I caught her blue eyes. I put on a smile.

"Hello. What would you like to order?" I asked.

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Like to order," she mumbled miserably.

"Uh, yeah. What do you want to drink?" I said, a little confused. Was this some sort of prank?

Frowning, she said, "Want to drink…" I narrowed my eyes at her, but controlled my tempter. So many customers were always pulling stuff.

"Please answer me," I said, my tone getting a tad bit edgy.

"Answer me," she said, beginning to glare at me herself. I stared at her.

The girl sighed once again sadly. Maybe someone dared her to do this. I just gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Someone force you to do this? That's okay." I laughed a little. "Now, what would you like?"

This girl looked so close to sobbing. "Like…"

Behind me, my friend, who also worked at Starbucks, pushed me out of the way gently. He forced a smile, then said, "Uh, yeah, hey. What would you like and what's your name?"

"Name…" she muttered.

"Is this some sort of a game? Are you, like, copying stuff? Like an echo or whatever?" he said.

She gasped happily. "Echo! Or… whatever…" She frowned, her achievement pretty exciting to her.

"Was that actually your name or something? Echo?" he tried.

She nodded. "Echo!" she confirmed.

I was shocked. I remembered a Greek myth about a girl named Echo, and some guy named Narcissus. Was it possible that—? No. Oh my god, please, no.

"Are you reenacting some myth? The one about the nymph?" I asked.

"The one about the nymph…" she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

I turned to my friend, stunned. "I don't think she's lying. I—I think the Greek myths are real," I whispered. He scoffed.

"Greek myths are real!" Echo yelled, but my friend simply ignored her.

"I think this is just a little prank. God, why would you even think that? Those things aren't even real."

"Aren't even real?" Echo screamed. I sighed, turning to her.

"Listen, just stop this prank. Please. It's getting kind of old. Just… Seriously!" I said.

"Seriously," she whispered.

"I'll just try to prove it…" I murmured to myself. "She'll say anything." I looked her in the eye, then said, "I eat humans."

"I eat humans," she said clearly, knowing my little plan.

"I have killed a man."

"I have killed a man."

"I am a fool."

"I am a fool."

"Repeat loudly," I whispered to her.

"Loudly," she agreed.

"I am a killer."

"I am a killer!" she bellowed.

The manager came running in all of a sudden, then looked at the three of us.

"What is going on? Is there some sort of killer?" he asked loudly.

"Killer!" Echo yelled.

Everybody stared at us.

"No… Just a little prank," I croaked out.

He narrowed his eyes at us. "This girl is holding up the line! Get outta here, girl!"

"Outta here!" Echo argued.

"Stop that nonsense!" the manager snapped.

"Nonsense!" Echo screamed back.

"I will kill you, you idiot!"

"I will kill you, you idiot!"

The manager was red, and he was fuming. His knuckles were pure white from clenching his fists.

"You leave before I'll kick your ass myself, girly. And not a word."

"Kick your ass. Not a word," Echo said with a smirk. She looked at me, then quickly winked. Then, Echo exited the coffee shop.

I wondered if I'd ever see her again.

"I'll see you!" I screamed.

"I'll see you!" Echo yelled, her voice drifting away.

I smiled.


	12. AN (Sorry again)

**A/N: Okay, sorry to do this again… These author's notes are getting out of hand.**

**Well, first, let me just say Happy New Year. I really hope 2015 will be a good one, mainly since 2014 was absolute shit.**

**And next, I'd like to say Rest In Power to Leelah Alcorn. For those of you who don't know about Leelah, she was a transgender girl who commit suicide due to being abused by her own family. It sickens me that she is going to be buried in a suit and she will have "Joshua" on her gravestone. Her parents tried to pass it off as an accident, but what they did to Leelah was basically murder. I said "Rest In Power" due to Leelah wanting to have an important death. She doesn't want to rest in peace until trans people are treated as equals.**

**I deleted the last chapter because, let's all admit it, it was crap. Don't disagree with me because it really was crap.**

**Anyway, I'm also going to announce that this story is going on hiatus.**

**Don't know when I'll be back, guys.**

**My reasoning for doing this should be obvious. **

**Through 2014, I learned things. Maybe too many things. I realized that I liked girls. I realized that I wasn't an equal and became a feminist. I realized that too many events (such as the Ferguson protests, 4chan, Leelah's death, etc.) happened in 2014, and that not everyone got treated fairly.**

**Another thing I learned was that I wasn't happy.**

**I faked smiles, and whenever I did, I tried not to cry. I was isolated most of the time. My cousin told me that I was a freak, and that I had to act "normal." I skipped meals and forgot to actually take care of my body.**

**I mean, I guess this got so severe that it kind of got to my head.**

**I remember going to sleep, and having this dream.**

**I had a knife in my hand, and I just put a little cut on my hand. The worst part was? When I woke up, I wanted to cry when the cut wasn't actually there. I wished I actually hurt myself. Notice how I say that this was a **_**dream**_** to me, not a **_**nightmare.**_

**Guys, I don't like this. I don't like the fact that self-harm is what I want. I don't like the fact that I can't blend in. I don't like the fact that I'm always crying. I don't like starving myself.**

**So, I obviously can't write.**

**Writing used to be my escape. But now, it seems like something I just replace with crying. I don't want to be doing something I don't want to do, okay?**

**This story is going on a break, guys. I'm only going to update when I actually get my shit together.**

**You guys can't expect me to update when we both know something's wrong.**

**So… I guess this is good-bye.**

**Just remember that I'll always be able to rely on the fandom.**


End file.
